Happy New Year
by etherealdiscord
Summary: Short stand alone DG fluff. Georgie goes to Kelly's to find Dillon on New Years, and sees him with Sage


Get You Through the Night  
  
Disclamers: I don't own the characters. I'm not saying I'd mind owning some of them but..  
  
Authors Note: I've only been watching the show for a year and a half, It's also my first GH ff, so bare with me.  
  
Takes place right after New Years  
  
Happy New Years. I watched the ball drop on the TV in my room. Confetti everywhere. People on the streets in New York City celebrated. New years joy. I put my headphones on and turned off the MTV New Year's 2004 Party. I turned back to my computer and hit play. I was in the middle of a rousing game of Cubis when my door opened and Maxie came in. "Happy new year," she said. I nodded. "Hey, weren't you and Dillon susposed to be meeting at Kelly's tonight?" Another nod. "I waited for three hours. He's probably out with Sage. He only came to speed dating because you told him to. I was stupid to think that he accually still liked me." Maxie rolled her eyes. "He does! And you like him! So just cut Sage out of the picture and get back together already!" "It's not that easy," I explained. "Yes, yes it is! You're acting like you're in a soap opera! This is real life, you control what you do. I want you to put on a coat and go find him, right now, and tell him how you feel. I've had a lot of boyfriends in my life, but none of them loved me. And I refuse to let my sister give up a guy that she's in love with, and who returns the feeling," Maxie demanded. "Can I at least change first?" I  
  
asked. She looked at my pjs. "Yeah, that'd be a good idea. I'll cover for you, and if Mac finds out, then I'll take full blame. Now get dressed," Maxie told me.  
  
Georgie Jones walked down the long dark streets of Port Charles, New York. It was 12:30 in the morning, and no person in their right mind would be out at this hour. Except Georgie. She turned onto the street Kelly's was, and found what she was looking for. Or who as the case may be. Only he was with Sage, suprise, suprise. Dillon and Sage were sitting on a bench talking. Georgie wasn't sure if she should leave, confront them, or pull the invisable boy friend trick again. She didn't have her cell phone with her, so that only left two choices. She waited for Dillon to look away, and walked past the bench. "Georgie!" Dillon said. She stopped and spun around, facing Dillon and Sage. Sage saw Georgie and grinned, putting an arm around Dillion and kissing him on the cheek. "Happy to see you had a good new years." Georgie said. "You know, they say the way you spend new years is the way the rest of the year," Sage pointed out. "Guess I'll be having a good year." "Guess Maxie was wrong," Georgie  
  
said under her breath, storming off. "What the heck is wrong with you?!" Dillon yelled, standing up. "What? I was just saying-" Sage said. "You weren't saying. You were driving Georgie away, again! You just apologized, like, a minute ago, and said you'd stop being such a jerk to her!" Dillon yelled. "Sorry," Sage smirked. "No you aren't," Dillon said. "You're right. No, I'm not," Sage said. Dillon threw hs arms up and stormed off.   
  
The next morning, he woke up around noon and went to Kelly's, hoping to avoide any contact with his mother. He took a seat at a table in the corner. "Hey Dillon," a familiar voice said. He looked up, praying it wasn't Sage. When he saw it was only Emily, he sighed. She sat down across from him. "What's wrong?" she asked. "You and I hardly ever talk, how can you tell something's wrong?" Dillon snapped. "Because you're one of the very few in our family with accual emotions," Emily said. "Must be adopted too, eh?" he said. Emily laughed. "So, what's wrong?" Silence. "Girl troubles huh?" Dillon looked at his cousin. "Are you a mind reader or what?" he asked. She smiled. "Nope, sorry. Just wondering if I can help." "Can you build a time machean and take me back to prevent me from ever meeting Sage?" he asked. "No,sorry. But I can listen pretty well," Emily told him. "Okay, well, my girlfriend broke up with me because she made a deal with my mother that if she dumped me then my Tracy would make me stop working for Alcazar, therefor seperating me from Sage. Georige kept her end of the deal, but my mother went back on her end, suprise, suprise. I, of course, had no idea about any of this and for whatever stupid reason I decided to sleep with Sage. Georgie walked in on us, and things went down hill from there. Every time I tried to talk to Georige she'd either storm off, or Sage would chase her away. This was until speed dating, when we had a sort of civil conversation, until Sage messed that up. Last night, she called me to meet her at Kelly's, but I was sleeping, so I didn't get it until around midnight. I had no idea when she left it, so I went to Kelly's hoping to see her, and I ran into Sage. The bells rang and Sage kissed me, saying some stuff about how it must be midnight and it was just like in the movies. After that, we sat down and had a long argument, followed by a calmer talk. She promised that she'd stop being a jerk to Georgie, who showed up a few seconds later, and Sage was all over me like we were going out, which made Georgie run off," Dillon said. "Sounds like you have a lot on your plate. If you want to talk to Georgie, you've got to get alone with her somewhere where you know Sage wont be," Emily said. "Yeah, but where's that? She has, like, a low jack on me or something. She always shows up at the exact wrong moment." "Well, you know where Georgie lives, right?" Emily asked. Dillon nodded. "Does Sage?" Dillon shook his head. "Then go to her house and talk to her there," Emily suggested. "She wont let me in," Dillon said. "Neither will Maxie." "Do you know what window Georgie's is?" "Yeah." "Does it have a screen in it?" "No." "Is it on the second floor?" "Yeah." "Do you have a ladder?" "Yes.." "Do you see what I'm geting at?" Emily asked. "Yes. And that is a great plan, except for one thing," Dillon said. "What?" "It's Mac's house." "Yes, but don't you think he'd be at work?" Dillon concidered it for a second. "Emily, you're brilliant," Dillon said. "I have a house to go break into." "Good luck," Emily said. "Thanks," Dillon responded, standing up and walking out of Kelly's.  
  
A half an hour later, Georgie was laying on her bed, listing to music, when she heard something against the side of the house. She hit the pause button and got off her bed, walking over to her window. She saw a metal ladder propped up against the side of the house, and a spikey haired guy climbing up it with something in his mouth. Georgie opened the window. "You know, I'm tempted to push this over," she said, putting her hands on the top of the ladder, ready to push. Dillon looked up and shook his head. He climbed the ladder faster. When he reached the top, Georgie stepped aside, letting him in. He took a rose out of his mouth and handed it to her. "Thank you for not pusing that over," he said. "What are you doing?" Georgie asked, placing the rose on her desk. "It was my cousins idea. We both figured that this was the only place I'd be able to talk to you without Sage around," Dillon told her. "You've got five minutes," Georgie said cooly, crossing her arms. "I've already explained everything up to last night, so I'll start there. I was sleeping when you left the message, and having a really weird dream at that, but when I woke up and checked my messages, I went to Kelly's to find you, but you had already left. Sage was there, and the clock struck midnight. She kissed me, and I decided we should talk. That's what we were doing when you got there. She agreed she'd stop acting like she was my girlfriend and that she wouldn't be such a jerk. She, obviousally, lied," Dillon said. "I don't know why, but I believe you," Georgie said. "Because it's the truth. Sage doesn't mean anything to me, and I don't get why she wont leave me alone, or why she hates you so much. I know sorry isn't enough, but I'm really sorry about everything that's happened, and I want to be able to put this all behind us. I love you," Dillon finished. "I don't know if I can forgive you for sleeping with Sage. At least not just like that, but I really want to try again. I love you too," Georgie told him. The two were silent for a moment. "Georgie?" Dillon asked. Georgie looked up at him. "Hmm?" Dillon put a hand on her cheek and pulled her to him, kissing her.   
  
Outside the room, Maxie looked through a crack in the door, seeing them kiss. She smiled and turned to a brown haired girl behind her. They high fived. "We make a pretty good team," Maxie said. "We should get people that are perfect for each other back together more often," Emily said. "That could be fun. It was a pleasure doing buisness with you."   
  
Authors Note: For my first GH ff, how was it? Please review. Flames will be used to make s'mores. 


End file.
